Silence
by bxkanx
Summary: Parce qu'aucun d'eux ne sait comment apprivoiser ses blessures. Parce qu'ils ont tous les deux besoin d'avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Os sur Karma et Nagisa. (Karmagisa)


**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour ! Je vous présente ici mon tout premier Os sur Assassination Classroom.

 **Chronlogie :** peut après l'épisode 24. Spoil, donc.

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rating :** K+, peut être T.

 **Disclaimer :L'univers d'Assassination Classroom, ainsi que les personnages dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Yüsei Matsui.  
**

* * *

Assis tous les deux contre un arbre de l'immense forêt sur la colline où est situé la classe de 3-E, tu observes dans un silence pesant Nagisa. Ses cheveux sont pour une fois détachés. Quelques mèches volantes tombent sur son visage, le reste n'étant qu'une cascade qui fini sa course au niveau de ses épaules frêles. Une myriade de différents bleus, tantôt clairs, tantôt sombres, là où les rayons du soleil ont du mal à pénétrer. La couleur te fait penser à celui d'un ciel calme, sans nuage, jour d'été apaisant. Comme lui finalement. Tu souris à cette pensée et tu remarques que ces grand yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux, te scrutent sans aucune gêne. Mais ça ne te dérange pas. Tu les aimes bien de toute façon. Tu es fasciné par cette étrange lueur qui brille dans son regard. Un mélange de sérénité, mais aussi d'un désespoir qui te semble si grand, presque sans fin. Accompagné d'une tristesse si profonde, si puissante qu'elle te cloue sur place. Comme si, en lui il se déroulait un combat silencieux, mais d'une extrême violence. Tu peux presque sentir ses cris de rage qu'il tente de contenir en lui. Tu te dis que ce n'est pas bon. Qu'il ne devrait pas tout garder pour lui. Parce qu'un jour il ne pourra plus. Un jour tout explosera, et il sera emporté par tout ce qu'il avait tenté de contenir. Tu ne souhaite pas ça. Tu ne veux pas le voir dépérir. Et ça te fait mal. Tu souffres de le voir ainsi, muré dans un silence où résonne l'écho de son malheur. Mais tu as beau réfléchir, te creuser les méninges dont on t'a fait si souvent les éloges, tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Alors tu restes là, impuissant, assis à côté de lui, sans rien dire.

Tu sais que c'est encore plus dure pour lui que vous tous réunis. Tu sais qu'aucun de vous n'a voulu ça. Pourtant vous le saviez. Depuis le début, vous étiez au courant qu'un jour, vous devriez le tuer. Parce que c'est ainsi. Parce que même si, il n'y avait qu'un pourcent de risque, cela restait trop élevé. Vous vous en doutiez tous. Mais une partie de vous espérait. Elle hurlait ses espoirs, vos espoirs et vous a fait oublier. Oublier, que le monde n'est pas ce qu'il veut montrer être. Il n'est pas doux et ne nous prévient pas quand la peine arrive. Il n'a rien dit quand ce que vous redoutiez tous est arrivé. Vous vous êtes pris de plein fouet cette douleur immense, de la perte d'un être cher. Elle s'est insinuée en chacun de vous, comme un poison dévastateur. Personne ne l'avait vu venir. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Alors tu te dis que cette peine si destructrice est dû au fait qu'aucun n'avait réalisé à quel point vous l'aimiez, et Nagisa plus que tout autre. Peut être que finalement, il est vrai que l'on se rend compte de notre attachement à quelqu'un seulement après l'avoir perdu. Malgré ça, tu arrives presque à entendre la voix de votre ancien professeur te murmurer qu'il ne faut pas laisser tomber. Même si sa perte vous semble impossible à surmonter. Tout ira bien. Avec le temps tout se passera bien. Qu'il est l'heure pour vous de grandir et devenir ce à quoi vous aspirez à être. Des élèves qui ont réussis malgré toutes les épreuves, tous les doutes et toutes les peines. Et surtout, tu l'entends te dire, que tu dois rester auprès de Nagisa. Il ne faut pas qu'il se retrouve seul face à ses sentiment qui l'envahissent tel un ras de marée. Ces émotions qu'il a encore du mal à apprivoiser, à comprendre. La blessure est trop récente pour qu'il ne puisse la supporter sans personne à ses côtés. Tu imagines clairement un de ces tentacules jaunes te tapoter le tête avec affection. Un sourire se dessine sur tes lèvres sans même que tu ne t'en rendes compte, tandis que Nagisa reste là, sans bouger, le regard au loin, perdue dans ses pensées, certainement douloureuses.

Tu passes une main dans ta tignasse écarlate, lasse. Lasse de voir dépérir, lasse d'être impuissant face à tout ça. Tu serres les poings frustré. Tout d'un coup, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, tu es saisi d'une folle envie de le secouer pour qu'il se réveille, qu'il sorte de sa torpeur. Tu as envie de lui gueuler dessus, de lui dire de se ressaisir, pour toi, pour lui, pour tout le monde. Mais rien ne sort. Tout reste bloqué dans ta gorge, sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire. Alors, discrètement, furtivement, tel un assassin, tu t'approches de lui pour le soutenir par ta présence. Pour lui faire comprendre que tu es là, sans paroles. Parce que tu n'es pas doué avec ça. Il y a trop de mots, trop de tournures de phrases qui peuvent prêter à confusion. Et puis aussi, parce que dans le fond elles ne sont pas nécessaires.

Finalement, il relève enfin la tête vers toi, à la recherche de tes yeux. Il te sourit. D'un sourire bancale, à te faire exploser le cœur, à t'empêcher de respirer. Un sourire à la fois si triste mais à la fois si reconnaissant. Emprunt d'une réponse à ton soutient silencieux. Merci. Voilà ce qu'il te répond. Merci pour tout. Alors, tu remarques que lui aussi serre les poings. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Tu remontes ton regard vers ses yeux et tu vois des larmes perler, signe que tout va exploser. Puis quelques secondes plus tard elles se mettent à dévaler ses joues à une vitesse vertigineuse. Et il y en a tant. Il y en trop. Sans vraiment savoir comment ni pourquoi, tu attrapes ses mains dans un élan d'affection et les serres tendrement. C'est maladroit, peu assuré, tu as l'impression que c'est même pitoyable. Mais c'est sincère et c'est le plus important. Vos regards se croisent. Le temps te semble ralentir, tu n'entends plus que ses sanglots qui te déchire de l'intérieur. Et la douleur te frappe une fois de plus, comme une claque, d'une puissance qui t'écraserais presque. Tu as envie de faire quelque chose pour panser ses blessures, pour l'aider et le revoir heureux, rien qu'une fois. Mais tu ne peux rester qu'auprès de lui à attendre qu'elles se referment. Même si tu sais qu'elles ne cicatriseront jamais complètement.

Les secondes s'éternisent, et vous continuez de vous fixer comme hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre. Tu replaces une mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour dégager son visage trempé de larmes. Soudain, tu réalises à quel point tu ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi. Tu n'as pas envie qu'il se fasse emporter par toutes ces émotions bien trop complexes qui font que l'Homme est ce qu'il est. Et tu as peur, si peur de tout ce qui va se passer ou peut être de tout ce qui ne se passera pas. Tu sais pas trop, c'est confus dans ton esprit. Tu en as marre de ce foutu brouillard presque constant dans lequel tu tentes d'avancer. Tu en as marre de tout ça, de toute cette tristesse qui vous habite, lui comme toi. Soudain, tu sens qu'il se rapproche, doucement. Et sans que tu t'y attendes il t'enlace. Ça te semble presque désespéré, comme si tu étais la dernière chose qui lui permettait de ne pas s'écrouler. Il pleure de plus belle, la douleur écrasant un peu plus ton pauvre cœur déjà en piteux état. Tu le sers plus fort, parce que toi aussi tu partages ses craintes, toi aussi tu n'as pas envie que tout ça finisse. Tu ne veux pas que le temps emporte certains souvenirs qui te sont si précieux, tu ne veux pas perdre de vue tous ces gens à qui tu t'es finalement attaché, envers et contre tout. Tu te retiens avec difficulté de pleurer, mais tu tiens bon. Pour lui tu ne flancheras pas. Pour Monsieur Koro aussi. Et alors que toutes ces pensées dévastatrices s'emparent de ton esprit, tu sens des lèvres se poser sur les tiennes. C'est doux, c'est agréable. Tu prends soudainement conscience que c'est Nagisa qui t'embrasse. Il t'embrasse avec passion, comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa vie. Il s'accroche à toi comme une bouée de sauvetage. Le baiser s'intensifie et devient plus pressant, plus brutal. Tout ton corps ne peut s'empêcher de trésailler quand ta langue rencontre la sienne. Ton cœur accélère la cadence déjà élevée, tu as comme oublié de respirer, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu es assailli par milles sensations, et tu sens une douce odeur de lilas mélangée à celle de la pluie. Les paupières mi-closes tu te laisses aller avec une simplicité déconcertante. Finalement, tout ce qui est en train de se passer te semble évident : comme si cela avait toujours était de soi. Tu réalises avec plaisir que Nagisa t'accepte comme tu es, sans chercher à te changer. Toi, le garçon à la chevelure rouge vermeille. Toi, celui que tout le monde repousse, parce que, tu sais pas vraiment, peut être que tu es trop différent, peut être que tu es trop toi. Mais pour le moment tu t'en fiches. Tout va bien. Tu n'es plus seul à présent.

Vous vous séparez, à bout de souffle. Il reste contre toi, vos respirations s'entremêlant dans le silence. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule ainsi. Peut être plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures tu n'en as aucune idée. Tu caresses le dessus de son crâne, enroulant une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de ton doigt. Vous ne parlez pas. Vous savez tous les deux que ce n'est pas la peine. Tous les non dits tu les saisis très bien et cela te convient. Alors il relève la tête et pose son regard bleuté sur toi. Tu le dévisages sans vraiment pouvoir t'en empêcher mais aussi sans vraiment essayer. Il ne dit rien, se contente d'observer comme il l'a toujours fait. Mais tu sais très bien ce qu'il pense à cet instant précis. Des questions que toi aussi tu te poses car elles sont inévitables :

Que nous réserve l'avenir ?

Serait-il clément ?

Aurons nous le droit un jour, d'être encore heureux ?

Tu fais taire tous ses doutes, vos doutes, en l'embrassant, accompagné de promesses silencieuses que seul lui comprend.

La nuit tombe et le ciel est sans étoiles. Vous distinguez la lune, brillant de cette magnifique lueur argentée qui a toujours sur vous apaiser, tous les deux. Tu vois Nagisa sourire au travers de ses larmes. Parce que pour vous il signifie tellement cet unique croissant. Plus qu'à quiconque dans le monde.

* * *

Bon alors voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire ce court OS. C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça, du coup je sais pas vraiment quoi en penser... En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer la prochaine fois !


End file.
